Final Chance
by RinSuz
Summary: [POST ANIME] After Chrno and Rosette died in each other arms, they have now been reincarnated in 2007. What adventures will they endure this time? ChrnoxRosette AU?


Chapter one

She was there again. Going down the familiar steps, pushing open the heavy wooden door.

He was here. She just knew. Somehow.

"Chrono! Chroono! Come out!" She giggled, and bent down to look under the great bed.  
She giggled again when her aquablue eyes caught a pair of crimson orbs. "Found you! It's your turn now, Chrono!" The boy under the bed slowly crawled towards the light,  
cracking a smile at the energetic girl.  
"Fine, fine." He finally came out, dusting of his long, violet braid. "I'm going to start counting now, Rosette, so you better hide well!" The blonde girl, Rosette, grinned at him. "You won't find me this time!" The darkhaired boy, Chrono. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." With those words, he turned around and started counting. Rosette ran out of the room, her golden hair flowing out behind her. She had found the perfect hiding place while she was searching for Chrono. Opening a sliding door, revealing a lot of white towels, she moved behind the mountains of towels, being careful to close the door after her. She giggled quietly. He was never going to find her.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, she finally grew tired. Had he given up? She crawled out of the towelnest she had made, and opened the sliding door. Her sudden view caused her to scream."CHRO-"  
--  
"-NO!" A fifteen yearold girl bolted upright in her bed, sweat still sliding down her body.  
"Damn it!" she swore quietly, not to wake her father. If he was even worthy of that title. He was probably out on a bar anyway, she realized. Or he would have woken up by her scream. It was all that dreams fault, she told herself. She had had similar dreams the last few weeks. It always ended with her seeing the darkhaired boy - what was his name again? She always forgot √ being slaughtered by a whitehaired man with a bird. When she tried to remember anything √ ANYTHING √ about the mysterious boy, all she could remember was two deep, crimson eyes, a long, violet braid and a calming smile. The girl sighed. Thanks to that stupid dream, she had been doing real bad on school lately √ giving her father more reasons to hit her. Not that he needed a reason, though. Her bestfriend, a thirteen year old girl named Azmaria, had asked her to go to ChildProtectors many times, but she had never done it, knowing it only would get worse. Not that she needed protection anyway. She could take care of her self.

Chapter 02 ""

"Christopher, please pay attention to me when I am talking." Christopher raised his head and estimated the teacher. "Yeah, sure." he said contemptuously. Christopher, or his nickname, Chrono. was a boy at 17. He had a purple, pretty hair and crimson colored eyes. He was a totally normal boy. Except from the memoires. It kind of felt like a dream now, since it happened so long time ago. Before Chrono where reborn, he was another person. His name was Chrono, he was a demon and his best friend where called Rosette.He really wondered if they where gonna meet again - he missed Rosette that badly he wished he never was born with those memoires.  
He tried to forget, but forgetting is not easy. Sadly. Also there where a lot of other people from that time he missed. Azmaria, Stella, Joshua from old days and even the grouchy sister Kate. Chrono smiled. They all where special to him. He couldn't stop thinking of them. Not that he really wanted to remember them though. "Well, come to think of it, tomorrow will not be a normal day of school." Freeman raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "We are gonna have a manifestation against animal cruelity with some other schools here in the town. Do anyone want to be the leader? It will be one from this class and one from each of the other schools." Freeman saw around in the classroom. "If one of you doesnt raise your hand I'lll just pick one randomly.. Christopher, you'll do it." Chrono were gaping. Typical. "Um, I'm not a leader person, you know, Freeman." He said fast. But he knew he had to do it anyway. Then the bell started to ring, and everyone packet their bags and left.

The next day the entire school where standing in the street, along with another school. Chrono and they where the only high school students. Some people from the other school had posters where it said: "Stop the animal cruelity!", and "Stop trying damaging sprays/creams on animals!!" and "Down with Schwarzkopf!". Everyone did look so motivated. Chrono stand in front of everyone and talked with a teacher. She told that the representable from her school would be there in no time. And the representable from the other school where 'sick'. Chrono where pretty sure what kind of disease it was. Skip-the-school disease. He would want to, also, but he had to many absence already. The girl appeared. "Hi, sorry I'm late, I.." She didn't know what to say. "I'm Chro.. I mean, I'm Christopher." he said and shaked hand with the girl. She smiled.  
"My name is Rose." She had those familar, aquablue eyes and the goldenish blonde hair, just like Rosette.. It was time to start the manifestation. Rose had a poster where it said: "MANIFESTATION AGAINST ANIMAL CRUELITY!" and she gave Chrono a little poster where it said: "NO animal cruelity!" "Hi, everyone! Are you ready to get started?" Rose started to talk energic with a twinkle in the eyes. Chrono smiled. It didnt look like she remembered anything, so he weren't sure if she where Rosette or not. What a special girl.


End file.
